


Snakes Without Sin

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Confusion, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, More coming soon - Freeform, Pain, Preview, Recently Edited, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Potions master extraordinaire, Regulus black is the potions master - surprise, Wait What?, jfc I left sentences half finished, past!wolfstar, remus lupin is sassy and smol, sorry - Freeform, who is the traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Regulus Black never wanted the life he was forced into. After his brother abandons him in Grimmauld place he desperately tries to win his parents approval.He quickly realises that its not what he want. Fleeing to Dumbledore for help he is convinced to spy, to relay to the order anything and everything. His role is a secret. No-one must know.And then his brother betrays the order which single-handedly results in the death of two of his supposed 'best friends'.Regulus gets a Job at Hogwarts. Potions Master. Life is good. Then Harry arrives and he does his best to look out for him.Then fate throws another curve ball and his brothers Ex ends up being his colleague. Which isn't awkward. At all.Together they try protect harry as the man they thought they knew is on the hunt.And he won't stop till blood is spilt.





	1. The brother

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt in a facebook group and immediately took it. The original credit goes to professorsparklepants on tumblr.

When Regulus arrives at the annual meeting at the beginning of August, and he sees who the newest addition to the teaching staff is his first thought is “you’ve got to be fucking joking.” 

The day had started out easily enough. He had left his apartment that unassuming Friday morning he had felt happy. He had a date with a nice muggleborn witch the night before which had ended pretty well. He didn’t expect there’d be a second. It had been a long time since he had been in a relationship. 12 years to be exact. He wished Kreacher a good morning, accepted the mug of coffee, ate a croissant and using the Floo Network, made his way to his chambers at Hogwarts.

***

When he had applied for the job of potions master he knew it was a long shot. He knew that at least half the staff were wary of him. “Traitor.”

“Murderer”

“Just like the rest of his family”

" _Death Eater_ "

He had only ever visited his brother once. To ask _why._ Why betray his best friend? Why kill them? Sirius had only laughed to his face. “I am not the traitor _little brother._ Though it is my fault they are dead - to that I’ll admit.” He had passed Bella on the way out who had laughed and jeered at him, lunging for his wand before being thrown back by invisible wards. “Who’s the snake in the grass _Reggie_ \- who betrayed who?”,  before crackling loudly. Regulus ignored her and kept walking. Bellatrix had been crazy long before the locked her up. The jeering was picked up by other prisoners, other Death Eaters he had helped lock up. “Who’s the snake in the grass? Who’s the snake in the grass?”

As he walked to the apparition zone he heard a dog howl. A low mournful sound that left him momentarily confused - were there animals on this godforsaken rock?

But he had gotten the job. And life was busy. He ignored the whispers and the rumors. He ignored the sinking feeling in his chest when he had to pass through Godric’s Hollow. He tried to push all thoughts of the family his family had ruined.

And it worked.

Until it didn’t.

Until Harry Potter showed up at Hogwarts and the guilt threatened to consume him whole.

He was an intelligent child. He had Lily’s brains and James’ mannerisms - so he wasn’t surprised at all when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

He was witty and joyful and honestly one of the brightest students he had the pleasure to teach. He was a perfect mix of them both and it broke his heart to see the _fame_ that followed him.

The _fame_ induced by his brothers actions.

The _fame_ that came with the end of a war and left him without family.

When Dumbledore had approached him that year and asked him for his help in the protection  of the Philosopher's stone, Regulus had crafted a riddle most wizards would struggle with.

He didn’t know whether to be proud or worried that one of his students had managed to crack it. Miss Granger was undoubtedly the smartest student of in her year.

And Voldemort… Regulus had been terrified. There was no doubt that _he_ would return one day. And it was nerve wracking because he knew that Voldemort would know by now that he had betrayed him. That he had told Dumbledore everything, that not all Blacks would serve him or carry out his will.

Then it was over.

It  _should_ have been over.

He _had thought_ it was over.

Harry had been sent home with a bunch of photos, most taken from the box Regulus had placed in his vault at gringotts. He was happy to see them gone. Too many memories.

Quirrell was dead. Voldemort gone.

_It was over._

And then Harry’s second year started and Regulus was forced to work with the most _idiotic_ , self centered, _prick_ he had ever met.

Then the chamber was open.

Students petrified. Ghosts petrified. Animals petrified.

Ginny Weasley taken.

And _again,_ Harry had stepped up and done so much more than what he should have had to. Defeated Voldemort _again_. Destroyed a Horcrux.

Oh yes. He remembered what  _they_ were alright. 

He had talked to Harry, to ask how he had destroyed it.

Then as the year closed, under the guise of collecting Basilik venom for potion (" _very rare. Very expensive. Headmaster would you mind if-_ "), he had destroyed the locket.

Regulus and Kreacher had both cried that summer. The locket which had long since plagued the pair was destroyed.

***

Sitting on his desk was the Daily Prophet. He goes to scan the front page and freezes as he see’s a familiar face looking back at him.

The words blur in front of him. “Escape” “Dark powers” “Most loyal Servant”

But it's the picture that holds his attention. The maniacal laughter his body shakes with is enough to rival Bellatrix’s.

His anger flares. “Incendio”. The paper is alight. Regulus watches it burn and prays they find Sirius before he finds Harry.

He flees the rooms.

When he arrives at the meeting and takes his seat he lets his eyes wander to the chair where a man is resting his head on the table. He wonders who the newest Defense teacher is.

He gets his answer as the man dressed in a shabby suit raises it head. He can’t stop the words before they are out of his mouth.

“What the fuck?”

“Regulus!” he glances to his left to see Minerva glare at him.

The meeting starts.

As soon as it ends Remus is out of his seat, Regulus not too far behind them. He hears a third chair scrape back but the quiet voice of Dumbledore follows. “Leave them Minerva, I dare say they have a lot to discuss”

They walk in silence for a bit, until they come to a hill where they can look down over the Black lake.  “Long time no see Regulus. You wouldn’t believe how shitty today has been for me.”

Regulus turns to see his old friend. And Remus gives him a sad half smile. He opens his arms. And the two men cry for their shared loss. The future that was ripped from them. The life they could have led.  The friends they lost. The man they thought they knew.

The evening gets darker. They part ways.

Regulus hopes Remus finishes the year in a better state the last two did.


	2. The Aunt

Regulus wishes he could say he was surprised. Really. 100%.

But this is Harry Potter. When has anything been simple and easy when it comes to Harry Potter?

When he hears through the grapevine that he blew up his Aunt his first thoughts are:  “It could be worse - He could have _actually_ blown her up.”

But then the kid goes and disappears. He hops on the knight bus and…. Silence.

Dumbledore recruits him to find him. He starts off with the flattery: “He trusts you...” “One of his favourite subjects”

Regulus’s argument of “Not his head of house!” fell on deaf ears.

Then Dumbledore resorts to playing on his emotions. “It’s your brother that's after him”

When Regulus refuses again he threatens to involve the ministry. Regulus leaves the castle soon after. He knows Harry well enough to know that he would want to avoid attention. He also knows Harry is smart enough to head somewhere he can sleep and get a meal. The leaky cauldron seems like the best bet.

He hopes he is right.

He apparates into a corner of muggle London and pushes open the door to the pub. He sees Tom behind the bar and raises an arm in greeting. Looking around he can’t see Harry. Tom excuses himself from the conversation he was in and approaches Regulus with a smile.

“Regulus!. How have you been? What can I get you?”

Regulus smiles over the counter at Tom. “I’m actually looking for a certain runaway?”

Tom grins at him. “Ah yes. I was wondering when someone would be sent after him. He’s currently upstairs eating some dinner. Room 207.”

“Cheers Tom.”

“Don’t be too hard on the lad Reg. He’s terrified he’s about to be arrested. I think the fear is punishment enough…”

Regulus grinned at him. “I had no plans to be anything but fair. Recent developments just mean we are extra worried about him”

Tom frowned. “Still can’t believe Sirius would…” he trailed off looking at Regulus who had schooled his face into a blank mask. “Anyway, I’ll have some sandwiches and a pot of tea sent up to you both.”

Nodding his thanks to the bar keep, Regulus moved towards the stairs. As he made his way up he couldn’t stop the memories.

 

_Sirius aged 12, dragging him away from their parents and sneaking up the stairs so Regulus could meet his best friend._

 

_Regulus aged 13, following his brother who snuck away from the family, up the stairs. Curiously pushing the door open of Remus’s room - and the screaches that followed._

 

_Regulus racing up the stairs aged 15 desperate to find his brother. Trying to get him to come home, to make things right with their parents - to just  apologize…_

 

Regulus shook his head, desperate to leave his memories behind, with the rest of the lies.

He came to a stop in front of room 207, paused and raised his fist to knock.

“Professor Black?”

He spun around.

Harry was standing there with Hedwig who was perched on his shoulder. “Mr. Potter,” he drew himself up and the relief that he felt upon seeing that the son of people he had considered family was okay, disappeared into anger and disbelief. The fact the boy had run. He had left the protection of his home. And at a time where a madman was after him.

He opened the door  to the bedroom and followed Harry inside, shutting the door behind him.  “Do you have any idea how foolish that was? Running away? Do you have any idea how worried I - we - were? Do you not-”

He cut himself off before he spilled everything trying to remove the desperation and fear that had momentarily entered his voice.

“Is - is this to do with… with Sirius Black sir?”

He glanced up at Harry sharply and more or less spat out a quick “yes” before realising that there was no way Harry could have known. There’s no way he will learn. He will protect the boy from that secret. He’d stop his brother before he got close enough.

He needed a drink.

Sending a quick Patronus downstairs to Tom asking him to bring up a glass of firewhiskey.

“What was that spell professor?” Harry watched where the Fox had disappeared through the wall.

“What? The Patronus?" He waved it off "Normally used to ward off Dementors but Albus devised a way to use them to send messages… Anyway yes. It's a Patronus Charm. It's a NEWT level spell. Very advanced. Also very helpful.”

“Whoot”

Regulus tried to hide his smile as Hedwig nipped at her owners ear, vying for attention.  Harry turned back to his owl and filled her bowl with some oats. He watches Harry tend to the bird with a smile.

A loud crack sounds and Hedwig takes flight, knocking over her dish of food. Harry swears and Regulus doesn’t react except for a small smile. The house elf apologises, places the tray on the table and leaves through the door.

Regulus reaches across grabs the half bottle of firewhiskey and a glass and pours himself a glass before draining it. He looks over at Harry who is standing awkwardly by the window, looking out at muggle London.

“Well Mr. Potter. We have a lot to talk about it seems.”


End file.
